Haunted
by KisaCrescent
Summary: Before death, most people couldn't manage a smile if they were in that much pain. So why would you sacrifice yourself for me? How could you smile while you were in obvious pain? Oh Aion.. how it haunts me.. (minor gore, mention of death). A 3 part Point of View short story.
1. Distortion: Solun

**Haunted**

Distortion

Solun

I never knew one person could embody so many different qualities. That is until I met _him_. A stubborn, idiotic, arrogant fool, and yet he was the single most gentlest, confident, affectionate, and devoted person I have ever met. For a short time he gave me a reason to live again. However, time and again I am proven how fragile the life of a mortal is as opposed to someone like me, who cannot die.

Despite all that, he refused to yield just because of his weaker body. He had the drive, the mindset, the faith in himself, and the _will _to overcome any, and all obstacles. No matter how many times I would tell him to stand down, he would instantaneously find a way to make himself strong within that moment, all because he wanted to help me. Even if at times he could be a bit overbearing, I admired him for his unyielding devotion for those he loved. Yet, this passion is the very thing that ended him.

He had a second chance at a new life, and then he had to meet _me. _Why didn't I learn my lesson the last few times? Why couldn't I keep myself away from him? Why do I continue to make the same mistake, hoping that in the end I will eventually rejoin them? If anyone was the fool, it had to be _me_. My mere presence put him in danger. So many enemies who wish me dead, and yet with each one, he stubbornly faced them with me. And when my darkest hour had come, and my mind was taken over by the stronger entity of another, he followed after me, vowing to set me free again.

How cruel you are Aion.

He fought so passionately with words of conviction. I could hear him, but I could not reach out for him. I could sense his distress for me through the magical connection I forged with in his very core, and yet it wasn't enough to bring me back. That is until my sister came! The two bravely attempted many times to reach me within the heat of the raging battle around them. Both so desperate for me that it made my heart ache.

Because of me my sister got hurt, and because of me, my best friend perished. His smile haunts me. How could someone who has had to sacrifice himself again, smile so kindly despite the obvious pain on his face? He refused to even leave, until I had the strength to look at him one last time, to see that smile, to remember him as he was, and not as he was to be after. I could only watch in my exhausted state of being, as the very man who gave me so much hope, turned his back to me so he could go die out of our sights. So driven he was to make that smile the last thing I would remember of him.

Oh how it worked. I have lost track of time here. Even after his spiritual form had tried to comfort me of his loss, I find myself here, in his home, staring at the back of this sofa. This room, that used to be full of his laughter, his mischievous teasing, our arguments, and our struggles, is now filled with a hollowed void. For a time I had forgotten how lonely the silence was. It mocks me. It has left me with time to brood over my mistakes, my failures.

And finally, I can no longer take the silence. I find myself so far away in the abyss, that my soul no longer feels the pull of the Obelisk in which it is bound to. My crimson wings feel heavy with disuse, the glow they used to give off now a dull spark of their former glory. I stand at the edge of a floating mass of rock, looking down at the endless nothing that the abyss has to offer. Here I could die, for good. Then, I could finally rejoin them all, the ones whom I have had to leave behind, and maybe, just maybe, he will be there to.

Feeling so very empty, I let myself take that first missing step. Falling. I watch as my body uselessly falls down, head first into the nothingness of this realm. Soon, so very soon will I see everyone again.

* * *

I forewarn you all, these 3 chapters may be a bit confusing, in part because these are biased off of a Role Play between me and my friend Eclipsia(clippy), who is the actual player of Solun, and Aeolune. as you can imagine this means i role played as Atem. but this has to do about a part in our role play where Solun is taken over by the spirit of Israphel, and Atem vows to release Solun from his control, and you pretty much will get the rest of what happened through reading, i wont spoil anymore XP. So I hope you guys enjoy all the Angst that is in this lol. (and yes this is a crossover because, well the hole me Rping as Atem started off as a joke XD and has developed an actual story as we went with it)


	2. Connection: Aeolune

**Haunted**

Connection

Aeolune

Hollow. A word that would have described a part of whom my brother was. So much has happened through our centuries of living after we have ascended. The instances had changed him. He no longer smiled often, and when he did, it was halfheartedly. I would rarely see him because of how busy the life of being a Daeva could be.

He always devoted himself to the cause. Taking orders and doing his missions without asking questions. Repetition, repetition, repetition. It was routine for him. Something for him to do to take his mind off of the centuries of living where he has had to watch those he befriended die, because they were mortal. Each death seemed to take more of my brother away with them. He was beginning to become unrecognizable, no longer the laid back man from before his ascent.

And then something changed. He met someone. The next time I had seen him, there was a sparkle of the man he used to be in his eyes, but also the familiar turmoil. Mortal. Yet again the one who had brought life back to my brother, was mortal. However this mortal seemed to be different. He yielded so much strength, and when he wasn't being teasing, he sounded as if he were older than he looked, a wise aged wisdom to his words.

I had been skeptical at first, but as time ran on, I noticed I began to see more of my older brother, and when I saw him, the more he began to look alive again. I haven't seen him smile this much in, Aion knows how long. The man who was bringing life back to my brother began to grow on me as well. He had that mortal quirk, that fresh spark of positive energy in his outlook that made being around him refreshing to those of us immortals who came to know him.

Not only that, but the more I got to know him, the more of this persons background I came to know. Despite being mortal in body, his spirit had lived for so long, that it makes my brother and I look like kids when comparing our years of life, versus his years as a shade. A shade of a kind hearted king. Someone who was granted a second chance after many millenniums of being bound to his realm, in an object, until he was needed again. Someone who had bravely gave his own life for the people he loved.

That was something to be admired, and knowing this I could see why my brother couldn't help but be attracted to him. Being a person of loyalty himself, seeing someone who had such passionate devotion for others just sucked him in. However, like my brother, I worry over the day this man will pass. And judging from the stories I hear from my brother of their battles, and adventures, this man doesn't make it easy for him to relax completely. That devotion is a reckless passion, and this was proven today.

He had wanted to seal away the dark entity that had overcome my brother's body, yet when my brother had wished otherwise, the other turned to me with such saddened conviction. I understood what he was about to say, before he even uttered a word. The alternative for ridding my brother's body of this entity, would cost him his life. And the last thing he had said to me was _"Please, make sure he doesn't regret my selfish decision." _

A beautiful display the alternative appeared to be. However, in the end his body sustained irreparable damage. He willed himself to stay alive despite how obvious it was that he was already standing in the threshold of deaths door. He refused to go until my brother saw him one last time. He even forced the other to open his eyes in-spite of the ordeal of having such a powerful entity cleansed from his body. When he had succeeded in my brother seeing his smiling face one last time, he turned in an attempt to leave. He did not wish for us to witness the horrors of his death.

My brother did not, for he lost consciousness. I on the other hand did. He couldn't sustain himself long enough to drag his living corpse away. The pain coming to him must have been brutal, for his screams of agony still echo in my ears. Blood gushed from his mouth as his own magical energies turned on his body in reprimand for commanding more than his body could handle. The energies literally tearing him apart from the inside. I had closed my eyes the minute he expelled more blood. It was already painful enough just hearing the sound of his magic tearing through his body. Yet if one looked at the corpse he has now left behind, one would not see the signs of the magic's violent display, just the impossible spray of blood that appears to have exploded from some invisible source around the hollowed body.

Knowing that nothing more could be done, I had carried my unconscious brother away. I brought him home, were he awoke the instant I had placed him in his bed. Such a vacant expression greeted me. He told me he knew, the hand rising to the place on his chest where his heart would be. _"...It's not there anymore."_

I instantly knew what he meant. The aether he had given to the other, the aether that saved the now dead man's life, must have left a void with in his own body. The two were connected that way, and for the life of me I can't hope to imagine how he must be feeling about this. I tried to reach out to comfort him, but he turned away, wishing to be alone. I granted him this, knowing that with the loss still fresh on his mind, he would be unreachable.

* * *

I understand that these 3 chapters may be a bit confusing, in part because these are biased off of a Role Play between me and my friend Eclipsia(clippy), who is the actual player of Solun, and Aeolune. as you can imagine this means i role played as Atem. but this has to do about a part in our role play where Solun is taken over by the spirit of Israphel, and Atem vows to release Solun from his control, and you pretty much will get the rest of what happened through reading, i wont spoil anymore XP. So I hope you guys enjoy all the Angst that is in this lol. (and yes this is a crossover because, well the hole me Rping as Atem started off as a joke XD and has developed an actual story as we went with it)


	3. Rebirth: Atem

**Haunted**

Rebirth

Atem

I had to do it. I couldn't just sit there, and watch the person I've come to know so well, wither and disappear. I cared for him to much too even give that thought a moment of my time. This decision is probably the most selfish thing I could have done, yet I do not regret deciding to do it. I am saddened, because I know what is to come, but I am at peace because I know that I had the ability to save him from a life of internal imprisonment. A life from hollowed loneliness. An existence that I know all too well.

Despite having been spent before the battle had truly begun, I was able to muster the strength I needed, knowing he needed me to. Despite the already overwhelming pain coursing through my very core, I commanded willfully until the very end. Despite knowing how crushed he would be when he realized what I had done, I made sure my smile was the last thing he saw.

Slipping. I got up, and turned to leave them as quickly as I could. My hold that was keeping my spirit bound to this walking corpse, slipping rapidly by now. Pain. So much excruciating pain. Too much to bare, too much to continue to will myself to move. Red. Thick red liquid from the inside. My life blood. End. The end of my second life. Sent out in a shower of red.

I hovered there. Staring down at the forms of my friends. Upon their leaving, I followed. I had to see the impact for myself, needed to know if what I had done proved too much in the end. I watched the exchange. Though I was at peace with what I decided, hearing the hollowed tone in his voice as he spoke tore at my heart. As I told him I would, I reached out for him, but it was too early. He rejected my presence, told me to leave him be. So I did.

Moving on, I had to see how his sister was fairing. Appearing next to her bed in her studio apartment. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she looked better off than her older brother, more receptive even. I had to get my point across before I left this plain. So I reached out to her, and she answered.

She promised me she would try to make sure he wouldn't blame himself, but she couldn't guarantee it. Knowing this, I had to find a way to make things better, make it so he would open his eyes. I parted ways with her, leaving her with an assurance that I would try.

And so my wish was granted. I had been spat back out with the gift of a new immortal life. _"No longer will you be allowed in the spirit plain, forever bound to your mortal form." _This was all I could have asked for. The chance to do something right, to keep doing what I do best.

I sensed him nearby. Seeing the area of which I was deposited, I knew it couldn't be good. This was a distant place. A blackened void of nothingness. I knew why he was here, and yet when I saw him throw himself off the floating mass of rock, I still couldn't help the momentary shock.

Dive. I came to meet him. Snatched him out of thin air and carried him back to the safety of the floating mass. I dropped him haphazardly to the ground in hopes of rousing his senses. _"You know, it would have been a real waste of a gift if you actually succeeded in dying." _I gave him another smile. _"Look at you bud, you're a mess."_ I placed a hand on his cheek hoping to make him realize I was tangible, but he was still so caught up in his mourning.

"_Oh Aion, now my mind is hallucinating you just to humor me... I must be at the gates of death right now."_ I gripped his chin, shaking my head, as I had forced him to look at me. _"I hate to break it to you bud, but you aren't dead, and I am no hallucination." _The look on his face, I had to admit, was kind of priceless. _"Well buddy you are stuck with me in the land of the living, now and forever." "Y-you mean...?" _I nodded my head with a joyful smile. _"Yes, my gods granted me immorality, even if I die I will return back to my body in time. I'm not going anywhere."_

To this day, I still think he doesn't quite know what to make of my coming back.

* * *

I understand that these 3 chapters may be a bit confusing, in part because these are biased off of a Role Play between me and my friend Eclipsia(clippy), who is the actual player of Solun, and Aeolune. as you can imagine this means i role played as Atem. but this has to do about a part in our role play where Solun is taken over by the spirit of Israphel, and Atem vows to release Solun from his control, and you pretty much will get the rest of what happened through reading, i wont spoil anymore XP. So I hope you guys enjoy all the Angst that is in this lol. (and yes this is a crossover because, well the hole me Rping as Atem started off as a joke XD and has developed an actual story as we went with it)


End file.
